PCUW Side Story: Captive
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: *PCUW Side Story* Raven Wells has always hated Wolf Lancaster since PCUW began. But what happens when Wolf goes too far to try and win her affection?
1. The Dream

Hey ladies and gentlemen! Before I go on with the story, I have some explaining to do. I decided to create a side story to PCUW; a story involving my OCs and other characters in PCUW. It won't be a long story, just a few chapters. My brain would not let me write another PCUW chapter until I got this typed.

This story is rated T. It will have some sexual content in it, but it'll be mild and nothing graphic. So boys, you can go ahead and read this. Also, the first few chapters will be in Raven's point of view, with the rest in narrator point of view.

Hope you enjoy! Raven, Wolf, and Raven's parents belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

_**Raven's POV**_

"No! Don't do this to me!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear me.

I was being pinned down to the floor by my arch enemy, Wolf Lancaster. My shirt was ripped open and he was looking over me, shirtless.

"You're mine now, Raven." He growled before kissing me roughly. I struggled to get out of this, but no luck.

"Please! Leave me alone!" I begged. Tears began to come out of my eyes.

He grinned and chuckled at me as he removed the rest of his clothing. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see it.

"Relax, Raven." He said as he moved his face closer to me. "It wouldn't hurt much once you get used to it."

My face turned to horror as he let out an evil chuckle. I did my best to get out, but he kept pushing me down. No one was going to save me from my worst nightmare.

"No… No! NO!" I screamed.

Before anything else happened, that's when I woke up.

I sat up in my bed and screamed bloody murder. Almost immediately, my dad and mom ran into my room. My dad had short black hair, a short black goatee, gray eyes, and always wore a black dress shirt and gray jeans. My mom resembled me a lot. She had the same purple hair as me, but her eyes were bright blue and wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Raven! What happened?" Mom asked freaked out.

"I had a nightmare!" I cried. Literally, I was in tears.

"Another one?" Dad complained as Mom wrapped her arms around me. "We may have to take her to the doctor, Kaitlyn."

Mom kept comforting me as she asked, "Why, Oliver? It was just a dream."

"She's been having nightmares every night for the past few months." Dad protested. "There's something wrong."

Mom turned to me, "Raven, what was your dream about?"

I gulped before I answered, "It was about Wolf Lancaster. In the dream, he tried to…" I began crying again. "…rape me!"

Dad growled, "That Lancaster kid in Berry River! Is he still messing with you?"

I only responded with a nod with Mom's hands rubbing on my back.

"You keep having nightmares about him?" Mom asked. I responded with a nod again. "That's it! Oliver, find the number of the Lancasters! We're calling them about their son!"

"Don't bother, Dad." I stopped them. "His parents are never home."

"No wonder he gets away with messing with you." Dad grumbled.

Mom wiped my tears from my eyes before saying, "Calm down, Raven. Come in and have some breakfast."

"Okay." I calmed down and walked into the kitchen with my parents.

* * *

Oh no! Something tells me this won't end well! Well, this is kind of the prologue to what's going to happen. Next chapter is almost done already!


	2. Here We Go

Surprise! Got the second chapter done already! And if I'm lucky, the third one may be up sometime too. Anyway, this is when things start to come into play. Wonder what's going to happen!

Raven, Wolf, Ivory, and Mandy belong to me and Nazz belongs to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here We Go**

_**Raven's POV**_

I arrived in Peach Creek a few hours later. It was Wednesday, which means there was a show for PCUW tonight. Great.

Don't get me wrong, I love being in PCUW; best place in the world. But the only thing that bugs me about the company is… guess who?

Yep, you guessed it. Wolf Lancaster.

For those of you that don't know much about the PCUW story in general, Wolf is one of the wrestlers in the company. His real name is Leonardo, but everyone calls him Wolf. Who knows why and I don't even care. He looks exactly like IMPACT Wrestler, Kazarian, only younger. That's right, the wrestler the author of this story has a crush on. With those looks, almost all the girls; fans, face Knockouts, and heel Knockouts, swoon over him. However, the only girls that haven't swooned over him are my cousin Mandy, my friend Ivory, and of course, me.

Now I admit, he is pretty sexy. But I don't go out with guys that brag to everyone about how sexy and hot they are. Plus, he has a crush on me! I know that because since PCUW began, he's been stalking me like a cat to a mouse. Why would he go after me? I'm not even his type. Maybe because I'm one of the few girls that hasn't swooned over him.

Anyway, enough with my rant. On with the story.

It was two hours before the show started and Ivory, Mandy, Nazz, and I were in the town sandwich shop enjoying some milkshakes. Milkshakes always got me in a good mood. And Nazz, we hated each other in the ring. But outside of it, we were good friends.

"So you ready to wrestle tonight, Ivory?" Nazz asked Ivory.

"Oh yeah!" Ivory shouted. "I can't wait to win again!"

"Now don't be too obsessed with winning." Mandy warned. "You'll have to lose some sometime."

"Yeah I know." Ivory sighed.

"Sometimes it gets boring after a while if you don't lose any matches." I added.

We continued drinking our milkshakes until Mandy's eyes went wide.

"Uh oh." She said.

"What?" Nazz, Ivory, and I asked at the same time.

"Lancaster at six o'clock." Mandy whispered at me.

Oh crap! Wolf was behind me!

That's when he walked past our table.

"Hello beautiful ladies." He greeted. He grabbed a hold of my hand, "And hello to you." Before he could kiss it, I pulled it away.

"Lancaster! Haven't you bugged me enough already?" I yelled. "Get lost!"

Wolf didn't listen to me, he just continued to move closer to me.

"Oh? What are you going to do if I don't? Hmm?"

He was inches away from my face when Ivory suddenly threw her chocolate milkshake in his face. With him blinded with milkshake in his eyes, I used both my feet to push him away from me. Mandy then went over and hit him with her bag.

"Let's get out of here!" Ivory yelled. The four of us ran out of the sandwich shop as fast as we could. Once we were about four blocks away from the shop, we stopped to catch our breath.

"I think we lost him." I said.

"I can't believe I'm in The Destiny Empire with that guy!" Nazz complained.

"Blame Kevin for that." Mandy said.

"Come on. Let's go to the arena and practice." I suggested. The girls agreed and we headed down to the PCUW arena.

_**Narrator POV**_

Back in the sandwich shop, Wolf was in the restroom cleaning up the milkshake off of his face.

"That Raven is plain hard to get." He said to himself. "I don't get it. Girls are all over me, except her. If only there was a way I can get her to like me."

Wolf grabbed a paper towel and dried off his face. But as he did so, he lowered the towel down, revealing a wicked grin.

"That's it!" He thought to himself. "If she won't come to me, I'll just have to get her myself!"

He walked out of the shop with a smile on his face.

* * *

Uh oh! This does not look good! What evil plan does Wolf have in mind?


	3. Beginning of the Plan

Just got this chapter finished this morning! Now things begin to heat up! What will happen?

Raven, Mandy, and Wolf belong to me, Johnny Thunder belongs to Asheel, and Ed, Edd, Eddy, and the Kankers belong to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beginning of the Plan**

_**11:00 PM**_

The show ended a half an hour ago, but it took that long for all the fans to clear out of the arena. And the rule was that the wrestlers could not leave the arena until the fans were gone.

"Finally! We can get out of here!" Eddy shouted as he, Edd, and Ed headed out.

"You're lucky we're on Spring Break, Eddy." Edd said. "Otherwise we'd have to go to bed right away when we get home."

"I hate going to bed as soon as I get home." Eddy grumbled.

"Wasn't that an awesome show guys?" Ed asked, hugging his friends.

As the Eds continued walking, Raven and Mandy were just walking out. Raven's mom was going to pick both of the girls up and take them home.

Mandy looked at her cousin, who had a look of wonder on her face.

"What's up, Rave?" She asked.

Raven shrugged, "Nothing much. It's just since of what happened earlier today at the sandwich shop, Wolf hasn't bugged me for the rest of the day."

"Maybe he finally learned his lesson to not mess with you." Mandy smiled.

Raven laughed, "I hope so."

Just then, a black Pontiac pulled up in front of them. That was Raven's mom's car.

"Mom's here!" Raven ran to the car.

Mandy was on her way when she caught something in the corner of her eye. Behind the arena, Wolf was seen talking with the Kankers and Johnny Thunder. _What was he talking with them about? _Mandy wondered.

"Mandy! Come on!" Raven called from inside the car. Quickly, Mandy opened the back door of the car and sat in the back with Raven. When she was in, the car drove off. "What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"I saw Lancaster talking to the Kankers and Johnny Thunder." Mandy explained.

"He's probably telling them he got embarrassed by a girl." Raven laughed.

Mandy shook her head, "No. I don't think that's it."

_I have a bad feeling about this._

The screen slowly shifts to an alarm clock sitting on a nightstand saying 5:30 AM. It then shifts to a window, looking outside. Outside the window, the Kankers are seen pulling up and parking their bikes in front of the house. May and Marie looked pooped, but Lee wasn't.

"Why did we have to ride our bikes to Cherry Falls?" Marie complained. "Couldn't we have just taken a bus?"

"Hey! Less talking, more work!" Lee said.

"Uh, what are we doing here at Mandy Wells' house again?" May asked stupidly.

Lee face palmed and groaned, "We said it a hundred times! One of us will go in there, go into Mandy's room, find her cell phone, and send Raven a text!"

"Oh! Okay!" May said.

"And you're the one that's going in there." Marie said.

"What?" May asked shocked. "Why me?"

"If Mandy or her mom and dad wake up and either me or Marie are in there, they'll know we're up to something." Lee explained.

May growled, "Fine." She looked at Mandy's house, which was a ranch. It was a big house, but only three people lived in it. "It'll be tough to find her room."

Marie handed her a walkie-talkie. "Hurry up and get in there! We don't have much time!"

"Alright! Alright!" May said before putting on her yellow ski mask and parking her bike. She slowly and carefully walked towards the door of the house. When she made it there, she turned the knob and of course, it was locked. With a smile, she took out her mom's credit card from her pocket and put it through the door, unlocking it and the door opened.

Once the door opened, May went inside and quietly closed the door.

"Okay, I'm in." She whispered into her walkie-talkie.

"Good. Now find Mandy's room." Lee responded.

It was completely dark in the house, so May took out a little flashlight from her pocket. It was a keychain flashlight, so it wasn't too big.

May looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She almost screamed when she saw Mandy's Golden Retriever, Mickie, sleeping on the floor. She tiptoed forward towards the stairs in front of her.

"I'll check up here first." May said to herself. She slowly put her foot on the first step, and it creaked! May quickly moved her flashlight to Mickie, who was still sound asleep. She went to the next step, then the next, then the next until she made it all the way to the top.

May looked around the two story hallway until she found the room she was looking for. On one door, wooden letters spelled "Mandy's Room". May slowly and quietly opened the door. She only opened it enough to go through, then went inside and closed the door.

She used her little flashlight to look around. Mandy was sound asleep in her bed, which looked like a quilt sewn together. There was a white nightstand next to her bed with a hot pink digital alarm clock and a lamp on top of it. Next to the window by the nightstand, there was a wooden desk with a printer and a red laptop. And all around Mandy's walls were pictures of IMPACT Wrestler James Storm.

_James Storm fangirl I see? _May thought to herself. Then she almost screamed when she heard Lee's voice on the walkie-talkie.

"Did you find the room yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm in." May answered, whispering. "I just need to find her cell phone."

May continued to move the flashlight around. When she moved the flashlight on the desk, she found a pink and white cell phone on there.

"I found her cell phone." She whispered as she walked over to the desk, took off her ski mask, and picked up the phone. "Now what do I have to write?"

"You know what you need to write!" Lee said annoyed.

"Oh, okay." May proceeded to text something on Mandy's phone. Then she asked into the walkie-talkie, "Should I do a message send delay? He said that if we could, we should."

"Her phone does that?" Lee asked before answering, "Okay, go ahead. Have the message be sent at… 10 o'clock. That's what he said."

May followed the orders, finished up on the phone, and closed it. "I'm done! I'm coming out!" She grabbed her ski mask from the desk and quietly got out of the room.

But as she walked out and started to go down the steps, she heard a growling sound. She moved her flashlight in front of her and there was Mickie, growling at her.

"Nice doggie. Nice doggie." May said calmly as she got off the stairs. But when she did, Mickie started barking at her! "AHHH!" May couldn't hold it in. She tried to make it to the door, but Mickie grabbed a hold of her ski mask with her teeth trying to pull her back.

May had to get out of there before the house woke up. So she just let go of the mask, opened the door, and ran back to her sisters as fast as she could. She ran so fast that she almost fell down.

"WE HAVE TO GO! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" May yelled while she got on her bike. "THE DOG WAS BARKING AT ME!"

"She has a dog?" Marie asked.

"Let's go girls!" Lee ordered as the girls sped off on their bikes.

_**~At Raven's House~**_

_**10:00 AM**_

Raven was awakened by hearing Scream by Avenged Sevenfold play on her cell phone. That was her ring tone.

Still tired, she flipped open her black and silver cell phone and read her text. She looked at it with a confused look.

_Raven, meet me at the park as soon as you can. _The text read. And it was from Mandy.

"Why would she want me to meet her at the park?" Raven asked herself. "The PCUW meeting isn't until 1. And we don't even go to them."

PCUW had a meeting with the workers every week. However, the meeting was always optional for the wrestlers and Raven and Mandy never went to them.

Raven just shrugged and got dressed, not realizing that it wasn't really Mandy that wrote that message.

After she got dressed and made her bed, she went into the kitchen where Kaitlyn was making breakfast.

"Raven! You're up early this morning!" Kaitlyn commented.

"Mandy texted me. She wants me to meet her at the park as soon as I can." Raven explained.

"Why does she want to see you at the park this early in the day?" Kaitlyn asked.

Raven shrugged, "I think she wants to go to today's meeting."

Kaitlyn chuckled and asked, "Want any breakfast? I'm making French toast."

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Kaitlyn set two pieces of French toast and a glass of milk in front of Raven. It took Raven about fifteen minutes to eat her breakfast. When she was finished, she quickly brushed her teeth and hair and went to leave.

"I'll see you later, Mom." She waved goodbye before she walked out the door.

"Have a good day." Kaitlyn said back.

The park wasn't far from Raven's house, so she just walked. She had no idea that she was walking right into a trap.

_**10:45 AM**_

Raven arrived at the park. There were few people there and a few families walking dogs. But from what she could see, Mandy wasn't there.

"Mandy?" She called out. No sign of her. "Maybe she's in the tree filled area."

Raven moved to the area of the park that was completely surrounded with trees. It felt like being in the woods when you walked in there. She thought maybe Mandy decided to walk around here while she waited.

"Mandy?" She called out again. Still no sign of her.

She continued to call for her cousin many times. After a while with no sign of her, she started to suspect something was wrong.

Then, she heard a noise behind her. It sounded like twigs breaking. Raven turned her head, hoping to see Mandy. But there was no one there.

She started to back up, beginning to panic. Suddenly, she felt a cloth cover her mouth and someone holding onto her. She screamed, which was muffled. Then a few seconds later, she passed out on the ground.

The Kankers appear around her. They look down at her with smiles.

"We got her!" May high fived Marie.

"Now let's go get Johnny and get to Berry River." Lee ordered.

The three girls grabbed on the passed out Raven and dragged her behind them.

* * *

This does not look good! I'm afraid of what's going to happen next!


	4. There's Something Fishy Going On

Next chapter and things really start to get going! What will happen?

Raven, Mandy, Ivory, Wolf, and the parents belong to me, Johnny Thunder belongs to Asheel, and the Kankers belong to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

**Chapter 4: There's Something Fishy Going On**

_**~Berry River, Lancaster House~**_

_**11:05 AM**_

Wolf was just putting on his usual button-up shirt in his bedroom. His bedroom had his bed of course which had zebra striped sheets, a gray metal desk with a computer and a lamp on top of it, a little TV in the corner, and a huge mirror on the wall.

He was just getting his necklaces on around his neck when there was a knock at his door.

"Leonardo?" His mom was heard.

"Come in, Mom." He gave permission.

Wolf's mother walked into the room. She was really gorgeous with long brown hair, gray eyes like her son, and was wearing a white strapless dress with black heels.

"Wow, Mom! You look beautiful!" Wolf commented. "Where are you going?"

"Your father is taking me out to spend the entire day with him." She explained. "And why are you up so early? It's your Spring Break."

Wolf lied, "I can't go back to sleep. Plus, I'm thinking of going to that meeting for PCUW later today."

"Okay." Mrs. Lancaster approved.

You see, Mr. and Mrs. Lancaster don't know about their son's unacceptable behavior. He's the only one in the family that watches wrestling, so they don't watch him on PCUW knowing what he does to Raven. To them, he is the perfect son.

"Angela, are you here?" Mr. Lancaster was heard.

"In here, Malcolm!" Angela responded.

Coming into the room was Wolf's father, Malcolm. He strongly resembled his son, except his hair was shorter and he had some facial hair on his chin. He was wearing a gray dress shirt and a black suit.

"You ready to go?" Malcolm asked.

"I am." Angela replied before the couple giggled. She turned to Wolf, "We'll be back probably later tonight, Leonardo."

"Have fun!" Wolf commented as his parents walked out.

"Be good, okay?" Malcolm called out.

"I will." Wolf called back.

A few seconds later, the house door closed. Wolf looked out his window and watched his parents go inside their dark blue Subaru. As they drove off, Wolf chuckled evilly to himself.

"Oh, I'll be good alright. But not when you're not around." He turned towards the mirror and looked at himself. Running his hands through his hair, he made a purring sound. "I look hot!"

At that moment, his cell phone rang. He opened it up and answered it.

"_Hey Wolfie! We have her! Is the coast clear?" _Johnny Thunder on the other line asked.

"The coast is all clear. Bring her in!" Wolf said before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Johnny and the Kankers came in with Raven. Marie and May were holding onto her legs while Lee and Johnny were holding onto her arms.

"Set her on the bed." Wolf said as he smiled.

The four obeyed and put the sleeping girl on the bed.

"It may be a few hours before she wakes up." Johnny said. "That stuff she breathed in was pretty strong."

"It's fine. I'll wait." Wolf sat next to the bed, stroking Raven's cheek. "She's so beautiful."

"Well, we're going to PCUW headquarters to keep everyone company." Johnny stood up and left the room.

"Okay. Get down to the arena. Remember, act like nothing happened. One bit of abnormal behavior could make them suspicious."

The Kankers ran out of the room and out of the house with Johnny. Wolf kept looking at himself in the mirror, swaying his hips with his hands behind his head. He looks over at Raven and licks his lips.

"Sleep tight, my angel. Because when you wake up, I'll give you something you'll never forget." He whispers to her.

The screen then shifts to about an hour later, 12:05 PM, in Mandy's bedroom. She slowly opens her eyes, then looks at her alarm clock. She looks at it shocked.

"Wow! I better get up!" Mandy exclaimed. She jumped out of bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Her mother, Ana, was in there making lunch. Ana had reddish brown hair which was wavy like Mandy's, green eyes, and was currently wearing a pair of plain blue jeans, a white tank top, and tan sandals.

"Good afternoon, Mandy." She greeted her daughter happily.

"Afternoon, Mom." Mandy greeted back. "I know, I'm up late." She started to head out the door.

"Wait! Where you going?" Ana stopped her.

"I'm going over to Raven's again." Mandy explained.

"Do you want some lunch before you go? Besides, your father will be home for lunch any minute." Ana asked.

Mandy stood and thought for a moment, then came back in and sat down at the table. "Sure. I was going to get something while I was at Raven's, but I guess I'll eat now."

Ana quickly got to it and after a few minutes, she handed Mandy a peanut butter sandwich. Just as Mandy took one bite, the door opened.

"Hey everyone! What's for lunch?" Mandy's dad, Otto, came in and kissed his wife. Otto was the younger brother of two years by Raven's dad, Oliver. He looked almost like his brother, except had brown hair instead of black, no goatee, and was wearing a black suit, black dress pants, and of course black dress shoes.

"Mandy's having a peanut butter sandwich, but do you want a grilled cheese sandwich?" Ana asked.

"Sounds great!" Otto agreed. He took a seat next to Mandy. "Afternoon, princess."

"Hi Dad." Mandy greeted.

Fifteen minutes later, both Mandy and Otto finished their sandwiches. Otto continued to sit at the table; his lunch period was an hour. Mandy however cleaned up her plate and went out.

"I'll see you later!" Mandy called out.

Once she got out, she got on her silver scooter and rode to Raven's house in town.

It took her only ten minutes to get there. She parked the scooter near the garage, ran up to the door, and knocked on it. Kaitlyn answered the door.

"Hi, Uncle Oliver. Hi, Aunt Kaitlyn." Mandy greeted.

"Hello Mandy." Kaitlyn greeted back.

"Hiya, Mandy." Oliver greeted as well.

"Is Raven home?" Mandy asked

Kaitlyn answered, "She left at about 10:30 this morning and hasn't returned home yet." She sounded kind of worried.

"Oh."

"Although I saw that she didn't take her cell phone with." Kaitlyn added.

That got Mandy curious. "Can I go up to her room real quick?" She asked.

"You can, but don't touch anything." Oliver warned.

Mandy proceeded into Raven's room, which had a bed with a black and purple comforter on it, a black desk with a silver laptop on it, a white nightstand next to the bed with a blue lamp near it, a red and black stereo next to the nightstand, and two posters of Avenged Sevenfold on the wall; one next to her bed and the other on her closet door. Oh, and a few pictures of wrestler Robert Roode on the walls, too.

Mandy looked at the nightstand and saw that her cell phone was there. _That's strange. She always takes it with her in case of emergencies. _That was enough for her and she got out of the room.

"Well when she comes back, let her know I came by, okay?" She told Kaitlyn and Oliver.

"Alright. Have a good day, sweetheart."

Mandy walked out of the house, got back on her scooter and rode back to her house. When she arrived home, her parents were surprised she was home already.

"You're back already?" Otto asked.

"Raven wasn't home." Mandy said. "I'll be in my room for a bit."

She ran up into her room and sat down on her bed, thinking. _Being gone for almost three hours and haven't returned since? Okay, there's something fishy going on._

Just then, Mickie pushed the door open and came into the room.

"Hey Mickie!" Mandy patted her on the head. She noticed Mickie had something inside her mouth. "What have you got there?" She took it out of Mickie's mouth and looked at it.

It was May's yellow ski mask!

"Where'd you get this?" Mandy asked her dog.

Mickie responded by walking over to Mandy's desk, reaching her paw up, and putting her cell phone in her mouth. She walked back over to Mandy and dropped the phone in her hand.

"My cell phone? What are you trying to tell me, Mickie?" Mandy asked. Mickie responded with a sad whimper. Mandy knew this wasn't good. Whenever Mickie whimpered, she was trying to tell her something.

Mickie put her paw on the phone. "You want me to open it up?" Mandy opened up the phone and looked. At first, she didn't see anything suspicious. But then…

"I have one message in my outbox? I don't remember sending anything to anyone." She opened up the outbox, clicked on the message, and read it. "I sent that to Raven at ten o'clock this morning? That's funny. I don't remember sending this-"

Mandy stopped and her eyes widened. "Mickie, did someone sneak into the house last night?"

Mickie barked right away.

"Someone did? Then did that person come in here and send this message on my phone?"

Once again, Mickie instantly responded with a bark.

Mandy's face suddenly turned to horror, "Oh… my… God." She looked down at the ski mask. "Raven's been kidnapped!"

Almost immediately, Mandy dialed someone's number on her phone. After two rings, the person on the other line picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Ivory! Something terrible just happened!" Mandy yelled in panic.

"_Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" _Ivory stopped her. _"What happened?"_

"Raven has been kidnapped!" Mandy shouted.

"_WHAT?" _Ivory nearly freaked out. _"Are you serious?"_

"Dead serious! Someone snuck into our house last night while we were sleeping and sent Raven a text to go down to the park on my phone! Plus, they left their ski mask here!" Mandy explained.

"_Oh man!" _Ivory gasped.

"Where are you right now?"

"_At the PCUW arena. The meeting will start in a few minutes."_

"I'll be right down there! Don't tell anyone about this until I get there!"

Mandy just about hung up the phone before Ivory interrupted.

"_Wait! Who do you think kidnapped her?"_

Mandy angrily looked at the ski mask, "I know who it was, but he didn't do it alone."

"_You better be right!"_

Both girls hung up and Mandy said angrily, "Leonardo "Wolf" Lancaster, you've gone too far!"

Quickly, Mandy packed a pink backpack with some unknown stuff. She patted Mickie on the head, "Good girl, Mickie! Wish me luck!"

She ran out her bedroom and down the stairs. As she just about ran out the door, her dad stopped her.

"Whoa! Where are you going now?"

"No time!" Mandy said. "Raven's been kidnapped and I need to save her!"

Both Ana and Otto stood up in shock, "RAVEN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED?"

"Someone snuck in our house last night and sent her a text from my phone to meet her at a place. And I know who that person is! I need to get to Peach Creek, pronto!"

"I'll call the police!" Ana offered, reaching for the phone.

"No Mom! No police just yet!" Mandy ordered. "I have a plan. Although, I want you to call Uncle Oliver and Aunt Kaitlyn and tell them."

"I'll give you a ride to Peach Creek." Otto offered.

"No thanks, Dad. I'll ride there by scooter."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You'll be warn out by the time you get there!"

"I'm in too much anger to sit in a car! Wish me luck!" Those were Mandy's last words before busting out the door.

She got on her scooter and started pushing ahead as fast and hard as she could.

* * *

Wow, Mickie is one smart dog! Let's just hope Mandy can save her cousin in time.


	5. I've Got A Plan

Hey! Here's the next chapter! In this one, Mandy gets a plan together to save Raven. Let's read!

Raven, Mandy, Ivory, Wolf belong to me, Asheel, Selena, and Johnny Thunder belong to Asheel, Matthew and Ariyanne belong to jadeMK11, and the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Jonny, Sarah, Jimmy, and the Kankers belong to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

**Chapter 5: I've Got A Plan**

_**12:45 PM**_

"Remember girls, act normal." Johnny whispered to the Kankers as they were about to go into the PCUW arena.

They all took a deep breath before opening the door and going in. In the meeting area in the arena, some people were there for the meeting. There was of course the Eds, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Jonny 2x4, Sarah, and Jimmy. There were other wrestlers there too; Asheel Din, Selena Russo, Ivory, and Matthew and Ariyanne Hamilton. Other than them, crew members and other workers for PCUW were there.

The Kankers tried to act normal as they passed the refreshment table set out in the room. They each grabbed a donut and some juice before they sat down at a table.

"When does the meeting start?" Marie asked.

Lee lifted up her hair to look at the clock, "In fifteen minutes."

At the group of wrestlers, Edd was thinking about something.

"What's wrong, Double D?" Asheel asked.

"I don't know." Edd said. "I just have this strange feeling that something is going to happen."

"You always have that feeling, Sockhead!" Eddy said.

Just then, the arena door slammed open with a loud bang! Mandy stood there, catching her breath with the pink backpack on her back.

"Mandy!" Ivory shouted.

"You're all out of breath. What's wrong?" Nazz asked.

Mandy finally caught her breath and said loudly, "I need your help guys! Raven has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room, even the Kankers, shouted.

"Do you know who did it?" Jimmy asked.

Mandy got serious, "Yes, I know exactly who did it. And I also know that he didn't do it alone; someone did the dirty work for him."

"Do you think she's okay?" Selena sounded worried.

"I don't know, Selena. But I'm asking you if you could help me rescue her." Mandy moved closer to the group. "We're not calling police right now, we'll do the rescuing ourselves. Who's with me?"

"I'm in!" The Eds shouted at once.

"Rolf will partake." Rolf offered.

"Nazz and I are in!" Kevin agreed.

"Looks like someone needs help, Plank. We'll do it!" Jonny raised his hand.

"We'll help!" Sarah and Jimmy offered.

"Catching a kidnapper in Peach Creek? Count me in!" Asheel said.

"A friend in need is a friend indeed!" Selena agreed.

"We wouldn't be left out of this!" Matthew and Ariyanne said.

"I'll do it too!" Ivory called out.

Mandy smiled, "I knew I could count on you guys." She moved to a table close to them, took out a rolled up paper in her backpack and set it on the table. "I have a plan on what we're going to do."

While Mandy was explaining the plan, the Kankers on the other end of the arena munching on their donuts were listening and were confused.

"How do they know that Raven was kidnapped?" Marie asked.

"Maybe they just think it, not really know." Lee suspected. "Besides, how could Mandy see the message sent if the message was deleted from the outbox right after May sent it?"

May got confused, "Uh, was I supposed to delete the message from the outbox after I sent it?"

"Well, duh!" Marie scoffed. "Or else she would've seen it and knew that someone snuck in the house last night! But good thing you did delete it."

"Um… I… didn't delete the message." May confessed.

"WHAT?" Lee and Marie shouted at once. The scream caused the group of wrestlers to stare suspiciously at them.

"What are you looking at?" Lee asked them normally. Mandy and the other kids shrugged and got back with the plan explanation.

"Look! I didn't know that I was supposed to delete that message!" May whispered.

"Well, things could be worse." Marie suggested. "You could've left something of yours in the house."

May's eyes suddenly went wide, catching Marie and Lee's attention.

"What did you leave there?" Lee asked angrily.

"My ski mask." May answered in a whisper.

That caused Lee and Marie to reach across the table and put their hands around her neck, trying to choke her.

"YOU IDIOT!" Marie shouted.

"Hey! The dog had the ski mask in its mouth and I had to get out of there!" May explained.

"THANKS TO YOU, THEY'LL FIGURE OUT IT WAS US THAT SNUCK INTO MANDY'S HOUSE!" Marie shouted.

That outburst caused all the kids to stare again. Lee slapped her hand on Marie's mouth.

"Shut your big mouth!" Lee whispered in her ear. "Now let's just slowly get up and walk away."

With the kids watching, the Kankers slowly rise from the table. They begin to move away, but Eddy stops them.

"Hey! Kankers!"

"Stay here! We need to talk to you!" Nazz said.

At that instant, the Kankers run as fast as they towards the door. However before they can open it and get out, Ivory, Ariyanne, and Selena attack them. Then in cartoon-style, the three girls tie up the Kankers to chairs. When they are tied, all of the kids surround them.

"Untie us right now!" Lee shouts.

"Not until Mandy asks you a few questions." Ariyanne said.

Mandy stands in front of the girls, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"First, which one of you snuck in my house last night?" She asked.

Lee and Marie moved their heads to May, who looked at them angrily.

"May, why did you sneak into my house?" Mandy asked the second question. May did not respond and turned her head away. "May, why did you sneak into my house?" She repeated, a little more rough.

"I won't tell you anything!" May answered.

Mandy smiled, "Oh, I can think of a way to make you talk. Ivory, get that thing out of the backpack."

Ivory went to the pink backpack, opened it up, and took something out of it. "Is this it?"

It was the Kankers' ship in a bottle!

"That's it." Mandy nodded.

"How'd you get that?" Lee asked.

"I snuck into your trailer on my way here and got it." Mandy replied. "Your mom forgot to lock the door. And if you don't answer any of my questions, say goodbye to your family heirloom. Now, I'll ask May again. Why did you sneak into my house?"

May sighed and answered, "Wolf Lancaster told us to. He wanted to have Raven to himself and he hired us to get her. So I snuck into your house and sent that text message to go to the park. When she got there, we used some stuff on her that would make her sleep and we took her to him."

"Wolfie?" Kevin asked. "He did this?"

"I knew it!" Mandy shouted. Then she asked, "Where is he now? Is she with him?" The Kankers didn't respond. "Ivory!"

Ivory lifted up the ship in a bottle and was about to break it on the table.

"Okay! Okay! We'll tell you!" Lee confessed. "She's at his house in Berry River."

"Where is his house in Berry River?" Edd asked.

"It's the first white house on Pine Street." Marie answered.

"And that's where we shall go!" Mandy clapped her hands. "But before we do, we need to get everything ready for our plan. Does anyone have a big supply of weapons?"

Edd raised his hand, "I have some weapons we could use. I'll just go down and get them." Edd rushed out of the arena.

"I got some things too!" Eddy said before following Edd out.

"I can't believe Wolfie would do something like this." Kevin said, upset.

"Now we wait until Double D and Eddy get back with the weapons."

"Uh, Wells?" Lee asked. "Can you untie us now?"

Mandy shook her head, "Nope. In fact, you're coming with us on our mission."

_**~Meanwhile in Wolf's house~**_

_**1:00 PM**_

Raven groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. "What happened?" She asked herself.

Her eyes suddenly flung open when she saw that she wasn't in a recognizable room. Where was she? What happened? Why was she here?

"You're finally awake." She heard a male voice say. She turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw Wolf standing on front of her. "Don't worry, baby. It's just me."

"W-what am I doing here? How'd I get here? And why are you here?" Raven asked, angrily.

Wolf climbed on the bed and sat in front of her. "I just though we could have some alone time." He said seductively.

Raven gasped, "You kidnapped me! I can't believe you'd actually go this far to have me! The police will be here and you will be put in jail!"

Wolf chuckled as he stood up. When he stood up, he began unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"Well, I didn't technically kidnap you. I had the Kankers do it for me. You know that message Mandy sent you? That was really May Kanker that texted you."

"I knew something was up!" Raven shouted. "Once I get out of this, I'm getting a restraining order on you!"

Wolf shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Raven, you don't realize how much you really want to be with me. I can see it in your eyes."

"You are a crazy pervert!" She yelled.

Wolf moved back on the bed with her, his shirt fully unbuttoned. "Just relax. You'll end up enjoying it."

Raven couldn't believe it. Her worst nightmare was just about to come true! And with that, she screamed the loudest scream she's ever made in her entire life.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Oh no! This is not fun! Can Mandy and the others save Raven before it's too late?


	6. Let's Do This!

The big chapter in this story has finally arrived! Mandy and the rest of the gang go to the rescue, but will they save Raven in time?

Raven, Mandy, Ivory, Wolf, and the parents belong to me, Asheel, Selena, and Johnny Thunder belong to Asheel, Matthew and Ariyanne belong to jadeMK11, and the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Jonny, Sarah, Jimmy, and the Kankers belong to Danny Antonucci.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Let's Do This!**

_**~PCUW Arena~**_

_**1:05 PM**_

It didn't take Edd and Eddy long to return with their weapons. Edd brought the vacuum and the Chucky Puff Gun from "The Eds Are Coming" and had dozens of water guns, little and big. He also had a bike helmet for everyone. Eddy brought a huge bag of mini El Mongo Stink Bombs (remember the big one from "Fool on the Ed"?) and a few pairs of ketchup and mustard containers.

"That's all you guys had?" Mandy asked, disappointed.

"Now Mandy," Edd began to explain, "the Chucky Puff Gun and be used and… I'm not sure why I brought the vacuum. But anyway, in all of the water guns, I mixed the water in with some soap."

Mandy nodded her head, "Not bad after all. Eddy, what do you have?"

"I created something my brother taught me to make, the mini El Mongo Stink Bombs!" He declared proudly. "The stink will cause the enemy to lose his sense of smell for a few hours! And I have little bags here so each of you can have a few bombs to use."

"But why did you bring ketchup and mustard containers?" Ariyanne asked.

"Just some extra weapons." Eddy shrugged.

Mandy clapped her hands before shouted, "Okay everyone! Get your arsenal of weapons quickly!"

After everyone got what they needed; a helmet, two water guns, a bag full of mini stink bombs, a ketchup and mustard container, and a watch to communicate with the rest of the group that Edd made, they were ready for action.

"Hey Ed! We're taking the Kankers with! Put then in the wagon!" Edd said.

"Okey-dokie, Smokey!" Ed grabbed the Kankers, who were still tied up, and carried them to the wagon and set them down.

Mandy and Ivory stood next to each other, with Ivory doing Western movie hand tricks with her water guns before putting them in her pockets. The two girls also had binoculars around their necks.

"Everyone ready?" Mandy asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled out.

"Hang on a minute!" Edd stopped them. "I forgot one thing."

Edd reached into his pocket and took out something that is very memorable; the Baking Powder Vapor Barrier from "In Like Ed"!

"Hey! That's the Baking Powder Vapor Barrier!" Eddy commented.

"We're going to use that?" Asheel asked.

"I'm only bringing it just in case." Edd explained. "We won't use it unless we absolutely need to."

"Alright, before we head out, we need to get the teams together quickly." Mandy announced out. "My team will be Ed, Eddy, Asheel, Ariyanne, Nazz, and Jonny. The rest of you will go with Ivory. Now that's done, listen up. Wolf made a big mistake in taking my cousin! Let's say we teach him a little lesson?"

The kids cheered loudly as everyone was getting ready to go.

"Let's do this!" Ivory shouted as she literally Dropkicked the door open. "We're coming for you, Rave!"

The group of kids rushed out the arena.

_**~Meanwhile in Wolf's house~**_

_**1:15 PM**_

In Wolf's room, he was currently shirtless and Raven was too, she had a black bra on though. He was kissing Raven all over her face and down her neck and chest. She clearly wasn't enjoying it.

"Come on, sweetheart. Stop playing." Wolf said. "You like this."

"I'd like it if it was someone I actually liked that was doing this!" Raven shouted. "You will get caught!"

"Quit it with the silly talk and just relax." He ran his hand down her cheek.

"You think sweet talking me will make me like it? You got another thing coming, man!"

Wolf closed his eyes and kissed Raven lightly on the lips. She struggled to get out until he eventually broke it apart.

"We'll see about that." He smiled.

Just then, his cell phone rang. He opened it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_You are dead, Lancaster! You are so dead!" _Mandy from the other line was heard shouted.

"Amanda!" Wolf said shocked. That caused Raven to listen. "What a surprise! How's it going?"

"_We know you have Raven and you're going to pay for this!" _Mandy responded. _"We have evidence to prove it!"_

"_And when we show it to your parents, into jail you go!" _Eddy was then heard. _"And possibly suspended from PCUW!"_

Wolf chuckled, "Nice try, but I hope you have good evidence because my parents wouldn't believe you."

"_That's because they're not there!" _Mandy shouted. _"But if they were, you'd be in terrible trouble! Which you will be because we're going to call your parents right now!"_

"Go ahead, call them. But they don't know you, so they won't believe you. They're out on a date right now and won't be back until later tonight, which means I can have as much fun with Raven as I want!"

"_You…!" _Eddy growled. _"You sicko! You do bad things behind your parents' backs! They will catch you! Just you wait! Just you wait!"_

The other line hung up and Wolf just closed his phone and smiled.

"I know who that was." Raven said. "And they're right, you will get caught!"

Wolf pushed Raven back down on the bed and still smiled as he went back to kissing her.

"Don't count on it, love."

_**~Meanwhile, just a few miles outside of Berry River~**_

The fifteen kid rescue mission team was riding on the top of a moving semi truck. The Kankers however being in a wagon were on the road being pulled by a rope that Ed had tied around his waist. How did they get on top of that semi truck exactly? Who knows except them.

Mandy was on the phone with Kaitlyn.

"_I just don't believe it! Why would he do that to my daughter?"_ Kaitlyn asked, nearly crying.

"He's a creep, that's why!" Mandy responded. "Now Aunt Kaitlyn, I want you to do something. Go up on the internet and find the cell phone number for the Lancasters in Berry River."

It didn't take too long for Kaitlyn to respond. _"Found it! Malcolm and Angela Lancaster, Cell number 999-1976."_

"Perfect!"

"_I'll call them right now."_

Mandy stopped her, "No Aunt Kaitlyn! Not now! We're on our way to Berry River and we have a plan. But in order for his parents to catch him doing something behind their backs, don't call them until I call you and give the signal!"

Kaitlyn was crying now, _"You are so brave, Mandy. Good luck!"_

Mandy hung up the phone as she heard Nazz, "Mandy! Can we get off yet? These bugs are freaking me out!" Nazz had a face covered in bugs from flying at her.

"We have just a few more miles to go. Just hang on!" Mandy answered her.

For a few more minutes, the kids rode on the truck waiting to arrive at Berry River and jump off. When the truck finally made its way into town, Mandy got everyone ready.

"Alright everybody! I'm going to count to three. And when I get to three, we jump off."

"No way!" Sarah yelled. "Jimmy and I are not jumping off while the truck is still driving!"

"It's too high and fast." Jimmy whispered while hugging Sarah.

"WE'RE ALL JUMPING!" Mandy yelled, making Sarah and Jimmy scared. "Anyway, when I say three, we all go."

As they rode into town, they waited. Then finally, Mandy gave the signal.

"Okay, remember on three. 1... 2... 3!"

At that moment, everyone at the same time jumped off. Some screamed as they did so. All of them landed on their feet, well, all but Jonny who did a flip while he was falling and landed on his head.

"Ow!" He shouted in pain.

Another group of people didn't make a safe landing. Since the Kankers' wagon was tied to a rope on Ed, when he jumped and landed, they went flying in the air, hitting the back of the truck (it was a long rope), then landed head first into the ground with the wagon falling on top of them.

"Oops. Forgot about them." Ed said, then laughed as he untied the rope off himself. He proceeded to pull the wagon behind him.

"Come on, guys." Mandy lead the way. "We're near Pine Street."

And she was right. It only took a minute for the team to get to Pine Street. It wasn't hard to find Wolf's house, there was only one house on the street and it was a big white one.

"I thought there was going to be more than one house on this street." Selena glared at the Kankers. The Kankers responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Hang on. We should check and see if this is really his house." Edd walked over to the mailbox and look at the name on there. "Yep, says 'Lancaster'."

"Team gather around!" Mandy ordered as everyone grouped together. "Wolf's room is probably upstairs, so here's what we'll do."

***Insert Mission Impossible theme here* (Seriously, I dare you guys to find the Mission Impossible theme and listen to it while you read this.)**

"Team Mandy will climb up that tree and see if we can find anything by looking into the house. Team Ivory, you guys will try and sneak inside and when you find Wolf's room, tell me on the communicator."

"Right!" All the kids agreed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Mandy and her team ran one direction and Ivory's team headed towards the front door. As they headed there, Rolf hit his knee on the statue in front of the door and groaned in pain. Ivory glared at him and shushed him. She turned the doorknob and it was locked.

"It's locked. Does anybody have a card or something I can use to unlock the door?" Ivory asked.

Jimmy handed her a hairpin, "I have this."

Ivory took it from him and put it through the door. It worked and she slowly opened it.

"Thanks Jimmy! Now forward!" The team quietly headed on in.

With Team Mandy, they were just about to climb up the huge tree that hovers over the bedroom window. Ed volunteered to be the last one to climb up there so he could help them with boosts. When everyone was on the tree, they climbed until they could see the window.

The screen switches to inside Wolf's room, where Raven is in her underwear and Wolf is wearing a red speedo. He is still on top of Raven, licking down her neck and chest.

"AHHHH!" Raven screamed.

Wolf smiled, "Get used to it. The fun part hasn't even happened yet."

Raven let out another scream before the screen switches back to Team Mandy in the tree.

"Oh no!" Ariyanne said worried.

"He's already working on her!" Nazz shouted.

Mandy handed her binoculars to Ed. "Ed, can you look in the window for me?"

"Sure!" Ed said happily and put the binoculars to his eyes.

Ed was able to zoom into Wolf's room. It took a while to adjust, but he eventually saw it. He saw Wolf licking on Raven's chest!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, causing the rest of the teammates to get scared.

"WHAT?" They all asked at the same time.

Ed stuttered as he answered, "WOLF! EVIL! LICKING! CHEST! RAVEN! YUCKY!"

"Oh crap!" Eddy groaned.

"We don't have enough time as we thought." Mandy said. "I need to warn Ivory to hurry so we can attack." She pressed a button on her communicator watch.

Inside the house, Ivory and the rest were halfway up the stairs when her communicator beeped on.

"_Ivory, hurry and get to his room! We don't have much time!" _Mandy panicked.

"I know. I heard her scream." Ivory responded. "Let's hope she still has her virginity!" She turned to her team. "Guys, let's go faster. We need to hurry!"

Still quiet, they sped up the stairs and made it to the top. They tip toed to the slightly opened door. Ivory peaked through and saw what Wolf was doing to Raven.

Ivory gasped and pushed on her communicator, "We're here, Mandy! Is it time to attack?"

"_Here's what we'll do. When I say go, you and Eddy will throw in a few stink bombs into the room. For Eddy, it'll break the window and we'll get in."_

"How many stink bombs?"

"_Doesn't matter. Just grab a handful." _

Ivory reached into her stink bomb bag and grabbed a handful. "Now I wait until you say go?"

"_Yes, wait."_

Back outside, Eddy was holding onto his handful as well.

"Come on! Can I throw them yet?" Eddy complained.

After waiting a few seconds, Mandy gave the signal to both him and Ivory. "Ready? Set…"

The screen switches back into the room, with Wolf still on top of Raven. He is writhing against her while still kissing.

"LET ME GO!" Raven yelled.

"Not yet. The fun part is coming right now." He grins as he is about to push his speedo off. But before he can, about seven little green balls from the door and breaking through the window go onto the floor. He stands up and stares at them. "What the…?"

At that moment, the screen moves outside of the house as a farting noise is heard and green mist comes out of the broken window.

"GO! GO! GO!" Mandy shouts both at her teammates and into the communicator as she dials her phone. "AUNT KAITLYN! CALL THE LANCASTERS NOW! CALL THE LANCASTERS!" She quickly hung up before following her team through the window into the house. They meet up with Ivory and the rest.

Wolf and Raven are blinded by the stink in the room.

"What's going on?" Wolf asked as he coughed. The stink finally goes away and he sees all fifteen kids in the room. "Ah…! I should've known."

Raven saw them and her face brightened up, surprised to see them.

"First, get some real underwear on. Second, hand Raven over!" Eddy ordered.

Wolf chuckled evilly, "Or what?"

Everyone took out their choice of weapons.

"Or we'll fight you." Matthew said.

Wolf stood there with a big smile and snapped his fingers. Coming into the room was Johnny Thunder and… the Kankers?

"Wait! I thought the Kankers were tied up outside!" Sarah shouted.

"They were." Johnny answered. "But I helped them."

"Is this the best you can do, Lancaster?" Kevin laughed. "We can take them down! Even if you guys are teammates of mine!"

Wolf snapped his fingers again. Now coming into the room was about ten tough looking guys, big and bulky. But that didn't scare our heroes. "You want to fight? Okay. Who wants to start?"

"I will!" Eddy stepped forward. He nodded to everyone and they all grabbed handfuls of stink bombs. They raised their hands above them as Eddy shouted, "TRY AND DEFEAT US!"

At the exact same time, they dropped their stink bombs on the floor and they instantly exploded, filling the room with stink. Our heroes uses this to their advantage and starts attacking with their water guns, ketchup and mustard containers, and more stink bombs.

The brawl moved out of the room fast and headed to the hallway and even downstairs. Raven who was on the bed was about to sneak away when Wolf came in and grabbed her. With her screaming, Wolf pulled her out of his room and ran to his parents' room. The screaming caught Mandy's attention and she ran towards the room.

Inside the room, Wolf threw her on the bed and covered her mouth. She had tears coming down her eyes.

Outside the room, Mandy was trying to break open the door. She elbowed it, didn't work. She kicked it, didn't work.

Back in the room, Wolf stroked Raven's cheek. "Calm down, Raven. It won't hurt too bad. Just have it adjust."

Outside, Mandy was desperate to open the door. But then she had an idea. She pulled away a guy that Ariyanne was squirting ketchup on, kicked him in the head and in the gut, and threw him into the door, breaking it down.

Wolf looked shocked and smiled when Mandy ran in, looking furious.

"Amanda, we meet again." He said.

"Let her go, Lancaster!" Mandy growled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"THIS!" Mandy kicked Wolf in the groin and then hit her wrestling finisher, Down and Out (a Spinning DDT) onto him.

With the rest of the kids throughout the house, Matthew just hit a Back Body Drop on a guy down the stairs! Asheel took it from there and landed a Frog Splash from the top of the stairs onto the floor right on the guy!

"That was awesome!" He exclaimed before squirting mustard into a guy's eyes behind him.

Ivory and Lee were fighting it out with punches. Lee Headbutted her, but before she did anything else, Ivory used her two water guns on her, then Speared her into the wall!

"How do you like that?" Ivory shouted.

Back in the room, Wolf was slowly standing back up. He still had the same smile on his face as she looked at Mandy.

"You think you're so tough? How about I get a turn?" He goes to hit her when she squirts her water gun at his eyes. "MY EYES!" He yells.

Mandy grabs on his speedo, rips it off, and kicks him in the groin again. It wasn't as bad as last time as Wolf continues standing up, covering his private area with his hands. Mandy kicks him in the face.

"Hey Rave, want to help me here?"

Raven gets off the bed and the two give him a double chop to the chest, then Double Dropkick him onto the dresser. Wolf hits it and passes out. The girls raise their hands in victory.

"Come on, Raven! Let's get out of here!" Mandy grabs Raven's hand and they run out of the room.

Fighting is still going on. Rolf is attacked from behind by a guy.

"You dare taunt Rolf? Take this!" He Headbutts him, then throws a stink bomb at his face.

Mandy is suddenly seen running down the stairs with Raven and she yells, "Let's get out of here! We're done!"

"Wait! My clothes!" Raven yells.

"Don't worry about it! Everyone out!"

The rescue mission team runs out of the house as fast as they can. But Edd has an idea.

"Everybody! I'm going to use this." He said as he takes out the Baking Powder Vapor Barrier.

"Seriously?" Matthew asked.

"It's necessary. Ed, hand me that rope." Ed gives Edd the rope from the wagon. Edd ties it up on the weapon, swings it around, then throws it towards the house.

"Take cover!" Eddy calls out and the kids cover their heads.

The weapon goes through a window in the house, then… **POOF! **The Baking Powder Vapor Barrier doesn't destroy the house like it did last time, but by the impact of it, there is a lot of baking powder covering the inside of the house.

The kids uncover themselves, look at the house, and then they all bust out laughing!

* * *

YAY! They did it! They saved Raven! And what a fight by the team.

There will be one more chapter and it'll be the aftermath.


	7. Aftermath

Okay guys, this is the last chapter of Captive. Not that good, but it was the best way to end it.

Hopefully, you know who the characters belong to now.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Aftermath**

Outside of the now baking powder covered house of the Lancasters, there were currently three police cars and Mandy's parents' car parked in front. Two policemen were inside the house, Ana and Otto were talking to the police chief, and the kids were sitting on the lawn. Raven was wrapped up in a brown blanket sitting with them.

She turned to her cousin, "Mandy, thank you so very much. You saved me."

Mandy put her hand on Raven's shoulder, "I care about you, Raven. I'd do anything to keep you safe."

Raven reached at her and hugged her. Tears started coming down her eyes.

"We're the same, Raven." Edd said. "We would not let a good friend get into trouble."

That's when the whole group of kids gathered around her and gave her a group hug. Raven's tears turned to cries.

"I don't deserve friends like you!" She cried.

That's when the Lancasters' dark blue Subaru sped up and parked in front of the house with a screech. Malcolm and Angela got out of the car and stood in the middle of the yard. While they did, a policeman came out with Wolf, who was covered in baking powder and a blanket. The parents ran to him.

"LEONARDO WILLIAM LANCASTER!" Angela snapped. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TOUBLE YOU'RE IN?"

"Mom! It's not what it looks like!" Wolf lied.

"It's not? Then why did we get a call from that poor girl's parents that you kidnapped her?" Malcolm asked, pointing to Raven.

"Well, I… I…" Wolf stuttered, trying to think of what to say.

Angela grabbed him by the hair, "We hate to do this, but you're going to spend some time in juvenile jail for a few days."

They dragged him to the police car and threw him into the back seat and shut the door. Just as the car was driving off, a familiar black Pontiac parked in front of the house. Kaitlyn and Oliver ran out of the car and went to Raven.

"Raven!"

"Mom! Dad!"

The parents wrapped their arms around their daughter tightly and cried happily. They then went to Mandy and hugged her.

"Thank you very much, Mandy." They cried.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wells?" Angela and Malcolm went up to them. "We are incredibly sorry over what happened. We should've kept a better eye on him. Will you forgive us?"

Kaitlyn and Oliver smiled, "We will. We know you have been busy most of the time."

"We're also very sorry we didn't believe you at first." Angela apologized.

"Wait, they didn't believe you at first?" Mandy asked.

Oliver shook his head, "They didn't until they heard Kaitlyn crying."

The parents walked away so they could talk. Mandy turned to her friends. "Everyone, Wolf is in jail for a while and hopefully suspended from PCUW. Therefore, mission accomplished!"

The kids stood up and cheered, even Raven.

"This calls for a party!" Eddy suggested.

"Party at Eddy's house!" Ed cheered.

"Hang on!" Kaitlyn came up to Raven. "Before you can go to a party, you need to get some clothes on."

"Okay." Raven smiled. "See you guys at Eddy's house." Raven got into her parents' car and drove off.

The kids were about to walk away, but then a man who looked like a newspaper reporter came up to Mandy.

"Mandy, I'm from the Peach County Times. Could I ask you a few questions?" He asked.

Mandy looked at her friends and her parents surprised. She smiled and answered, "Sure." She went with the reporter and after minutes of questions, she joined her friends.

"Okay, let's go party!" Eddy shouted.

_**Epilogue**_

It was a week after the rescue mission and the kids were back in school after their Spring Break. The bell was going to ring in a few minutes and Eddy, Ed, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, Asheel, Selena, and Matthew were standing outside of the Peach Creek High School.

Edd came running up to them, holding an issue of the Peach County Times.

"Everyone! We're in the paper!" He shouted, holding up the paper. On the front page, there was a picture of all the kids that helped out together and a heading that said, "Teenage Girl Saves Family Member With Well-Thought Plan". There was also a picture of Mandy hugging Raven. Edd turned it and read a part, "Female wrestler for the all-kid wrestling federation in Peach Creek, PCUW, Amanda Wells of Cherry Falls saved her cousin Raven from nearly being raped. She had a well thought out plan to save her cousin and it was impressive, it even shocked the police."

"Does it mention us in there?" Nazz asked.

Edd looked in the article and saw it, "Yes, it lists off all of us."

"That's sweet!" Selena smiled.

"Of course Mandy wouldn't forget about us." Matthew said. "We're the ones that helped her."

Just then, the bell ring signaling for the kids to go inside. Something told Edd that this was not going to be the last adventure the PCUW wrestlers would have.

* * *

Wow! What an adventure! And Edd is right, this is not the last adventure they'll have. I just need to think of more.

And to all PCUW fans, I'm aware that PCUW was deleted and I thank you for your support. PCUW will be back up in no time, thank goodness I have the files backed up. :)


End file.
